backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely
"Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" is the third single from Backstreet Boys' 1999 album, Millennium. It is a significant hit, second only to the first single I Want It That Way from the same album, becoming one of the most successful singles of the boy band. It was released on December 21, 1999, the video was released on New Year's Eve 1999 and peaked at #3 on the UK Singles Chart, and #6 on the Billboard Hot 100. It also reached #2 in Switzerland, the Netherlands, Sweden and New Zealand, and #3 in Finland and Norway. The song was also featured on the album, The Hits: Chapter One. Lyrics BSB: Show me the meaning of being lonely Brian: So many words for the broken heart So hard to see in a crimson love So hard to breathe Walk with me, and maybe A.J: Nights of light so soon become Wild and free I could feel the sun Your every wish will be done They tell me... BSB: Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why I can’t be there where you are There‘s something missing in my heart Kevin: Life goes on as it never ends Eyes of stone observe the trends They never say forever gaze, if only Nick and Kevin: Guilty roads to an endless love (BSB: '''Endless love) '''Nick: There’s no control Are you with me now Your every wish will be done They tell me BSB: Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with (Tell me why) Tell me why I can’t be there where you are There’s something missing in my heart Howie: There’s nowhere to run I have no place to go Surrender my heart, body and soul BSB: How can it be you’re asking me to feel the things you never show Brian: You are missing in my heart Tell me why I can‘t be there where you are BSB: Show me the meaning of being lonely Is this the feeling I need to walk with Tell me why (Brian: Tell me why) I can’t be there where you are There’s something missing in my heart (Brian: 'Cause you are missing in my heart) Show me the meaning of being lonely ('Nick: Being lonely) Is this the feeling I need to walk with (Tell me why) Tell me why I can’t be there where you are There’s something missing in my heart Trivia *The song also earned a Grammy award nomination during the 43rd Grammy Awards for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals. *This song was featured on the 2000 compilation album "Now That's What I Call Music! 5 (U.S. Series)" *In some other versions of the song, the second last chorus is ommitted, leaving only one after the bridge (Howie's part). Music Video Category:Songs Category:Songs by the Backstreet Boys Category:Songs with Brian Littrell Category:Songs with A.J McLean Category:Songs with Kevin Richardson Category:Songs with Nick Carter Category:Songs with Howie Dorough Category:Millennium Category:The Hits: Chapter One Category:Singles